Godzilla Vs Predator:Alien Damnation!(entry#1)
by Velocity9
Summary: Godzilla sufferes total Meltdown & the World hangs in the balance! And, as dialogue, personel situations & 'G' science are clearified, G-force finds themselves prey to Predators who turn thier sights on The Son of Godzilla!


'Godzilla vs Predator:Alien Damnation!'  
  
___I'm just starting to figure out Windows98-Notepad. I HOPE THIS IS NOT A BIG RUN-ON PARAGRAPH. YOU ARE READING MY RESUBMISSION OF THIS ENTRY(#1).Unexiting Disclaimer thingus...: I do NOT own the characters Of Toho Productions, of 20th Century Fox or Brandywine Prod. All other characters are mine. No money is to be made from this story....{sniffles...);...}  
___A RATHER lenghty commentary/plot synopsis:This story is set after the Death of Godzilla in the Heisei Era/1990ies continuity. As is plainly clear at the end of GvsDestroyer[or, depending on which title one prefers -Destroyah], G-jr has absorbed all the energy released when Godzilla-Sr. went into an AMAZING, yet sad melt down. And Who among you did not stare at the screen in stunned silence, thinking that This Was Really 'IT'!! We felt we were loosing a friend. Truly, it was the end of an era.  
___TOHO HAS apearently desided to start yet again (Why?!) with a new continuity that includes 'G:King of M', one of the mid-sixty stories (WHY??!!) one of the Hesie Era stories and continuing with 'G-2k'(which wasn't bad).  
___I PREFER the Hesei Era which includes 'G;King of the Monsters', 'Godzilla:1985'(I want to point out that I don't have the Japanese[subtitled] versions of SOME these movies and will occasionally use what I DO know about them. I may refer to English versions of all movies for various reasons, but will try to remain true to the SPIRIT of the story while also attempting to explain any oddities.), 'GvsBiollante', 'GvsK-Ghidora', 'GvsMothra', 'GvsMecha-G', 'GvsSpace[UGH,terrible name!]-G', and finally, 'GvsDestroyer'[which in my opinion makes good use of old time actors/characters and situations to bring Godzilla full circle]. Also, I'll be starting with what I call "Minus Chapters'(my adaption of multi-prologues), counting down to 'Minus Chap: 1', followed by 'Chapter: Zero' & then beginning the action with 'Chap: 1', 'chp: 2', ect. Many chapters will be in each "Entry" I send to fanfiction.net (Windows98-Notepad, again. Be patient).  
___MY STORY continues the Heisie Era continuity a few yrs from 'GvsDestryer'. I wanted to know what becomes of (formally, G-Jr) the new Godzilla & had this little gem in mind for some time now about Godzilla being hunted by the most deadliest hunters in the Universe, the race known to a U.S. secret government agency (seen in P-2...remember?) as the Predators(I prefer only Predator movies continuity-with an exception). But I have a suprise YOU ARE NOT READY for!).  
___IMAGINE: Godzilla, a gigantic creature with incredible regenerative powers and deadly built-in defences facing off a against a species bread to hunt such a creature...! Let the Mayhem begin!*  
___MINUS chap:4-'Shindo'   
___IN THE YEARS between 1941-1945, Japan had fought America in the second half the what became the second World War. America's wrath concerning the Bombing of Pearl Harbor in 1941 promted the USA to use a new and deadly weapon of such mass destruction, it's being unleashed would cause irrevocable and long lasting reprocussions.  
___THE HYDROGEN Bomb destroyed Hiroshima first. It's explosive detonation causing things and people to instantly vaporize in horrorfying fashion. Close to 140,000 people were incinerated in seconds...others were not so blessed.   
___NAGASAKI was the second victim to be blown from existance. The death & injured tole was close to 150,000 & is a blasphemy even of war.  
___THE REASONS for the use of these super weapons are many: Some believe it was an oppertunity to 'try-out' America's new weapon. Other's believe the bombings were a last ditch effort to put a final end to the war. ___REGUARDLESS of the true reasons for the atomic destruction in Japan, ONE man went on record as saying he wished he had never descovered The Atom's TRUE power. ___His name was Albert Einstien.   
___AS FOR Japan, itself...even now as the last of the atomic blast victims perish from its debilitating affects, Japan has recovered to become one of the most respected and financially influencial world powers on Earth. And as a nation policy...and a national mind-set, the country's leaders have sworn collectively to NEVER use such power as an offencive weapon against others. It was/IS believed the results would be TOO devastating...TOO cruel.  
___Nippon(which Japan is localy called)wants no part of Nuclear warfare and shun's its use. But there are others in the world who would still experiment like children trying to understand the workings of a LOADED GUN.  
___IN THE MID-50ies, America was still testing newer and more powerful versions of atomic weapons. One of the earilest weapons-test was on tiny Lagos Island, located among the Marshall Islands neastest to now exstinct Bakini. Barely more than a week before the test of a multible atomic war-head, a Japanese garrison of soldiers held thier own against overwhelming odds. But they were loosing. Like their Shogun ancestors, they fought & died bravely.  
___LAST NIGHT, American destroyers rained widespread destruction on the island to soften up the dug-in Japanese. The former would try to take prisoners, but it was highly unlikely that would occure as it would lead to the Japanese gunjin loosing face at the hands of their enemies. They would rather die in combat, true warriors to the last. Affraid they may have been, but Honour won out over Fear. And thier commander, Maj.Shindo Yasuki, would die as well, if need be. He knew all was lost.  
___BUT BY A strange fluke, Shindo and most of his company would NOT die, for they had an unwitting saviour.  
___THE FORM of this interceding individual was long thought a thing of the past, for there are many paleontologist who believe the Earth to be eons old. While some evidence supports this, it has NEVER been proven. On the other hand, there is a vast ammount of evidance that proves Earth to be young. Matters of this kind had always confounded Shindo, as, before the war, he had taken an ammature interest in dinosuars. Little did he know that 32 yrs from now, a dead but STILL decaying body of a plesiosaur(a dinosaur long thought extinct on the scale of millions of yrs) would be caught in the net of a Japanese fishing boat off the coast of New Zealand. It is well known that things that die under water do NOT decay for millions of yrs...BUT ARE EATEN away by scavengers to the point of very little evidence being found of it's existance!. One can imagine Shindo's suprise at such a discovery...But he wouldnt be suprised at all.  
___SOME 10 yrs from now, Shindo still would also not be suprised at the dicovery of FRESHLY dead trilobites (some slightly mutated & dying due to exposure to high amounts of atomic radiation)on a small inhabited isle called Odo Island, located near Japan.  
___BUT IN the firey here and now of Febuary/6/1944, Maj.Shindo Yasuki and his young, brave, DOOMED troops would soon find themselvs rescued in the most bizarre way by a rather large and menacing individual out to protect HIS territory from Loud but diminutive creatures with the seeming abilty to spit little stinging rocks at his fiersome bulk. A creature racked with age... the last of a breed whose lives number small and inconsequential in the sceme of life.  
___Nevertheless, here on this small, insignificant tropical island, this speck in the upper south pacific, the entity, which would inadvertantly save the lives of a small hand full of Japanese soldiers, would make its presence known to invaders of it's turf.  
__GRADUALLY, the gun fire began to quiet down to the point where only an occassional shot could be heard by a fearful rifle handeler...The dull, wet thud was louder now, as it seemed to come closer with every crunch of a falling tree being pushed aside...or a clutch of bushes being trampled. The thud was ponderous, almost methodical...as if something BIG and TERRIBLE were approaching the gunfire-smoke filled greenery of the islands jungle battleground. Soon, the battle ended in silence.  
___ON EITHER side, soldiers imagined the noise to be thunder or perhaps tremors from a mild earthquake...the soldiers found themselves quaking in a different manner as a terrifying ROAR exploded from just behind the tall palm trees. Hair stood up on backs of necks. Some men dropped low as possible in reflex as the deep, angry roar sounded again. The shape and overwhelming size of the appraoching behemoth caused some soldiers to loose thier abilty to hold thier bodily fluids(and, American or Japanese, who could blame them?), while most preyed to what they saw as God for deliverance. But the earth quakes were growing in intencity as WhatEver it was that stomped deliberately toward the battle area, finally made it's way slowly, almost agedly into the open and came to a stop, cutting off Americans from Japanese.   
___THE TWO war-time combatants stared in mystified shock at the monstrouse form that now DOMINATED the jungle battlefield as it bellowed out a Roar of obviuos challenge to the little intruders who dared try to invade its home. The roar was long and powerful. It was to let these little pests, these rockspitting ussurpers know that the MASSIVE and obviously VERY MUCH ALIVE dinosaur was king of this island...and in its very convincing opinion, KING of the dinosaurs!!!  
___Shindo stared in amazement and fear as he saw what he knew could be none other than a living, breathing 'primeval' monster of amazing size and ferocity.  
___BEING AN amature at paleontology, he was not yet sure of its lineage (evolutionary or not...He hoped to one day come to understand the truth about Earth's age...young OR ancient). But one thing was sure, HE, Maj.Shindo would find out more about this magnificent beast that has strayed into this 'last' battle...provided it ended with an honourable outcome!   
___AS itcame to a stop out in the open, the creature growled warningly at both terrified army troops after it walked past the cave which served as the last stand of the Japanese fighters. Shindo's eyes grew large at the shear MUSCLE of the reptilianesque gargantua; while his mouth held a smile of awed wonder. Even as his body trembled with fear, the major found himself trying to think of a way to analitically define the look and bulk of this beast.   
___Shindo had closely studied elephants and rhino's before being called to duty to fight for the Motherland. He could tell between youthful adult bull pakiderms and very old elephants close to death.  
___WHILE still very fierce and powerful, the creature that had strode almost prowdly & assuredly past the cave entrance was obviously VERY old. The signs of a true survivor!  
___THIS GREAT warrior dinosuar was as immense as a whale...and as muscular as a gorilla...2 unrelated creatures, yet both descriptions seemed valid for this appearently long-lived and tempermental extant.  
___Shindo spoke with awe as he combined the 2words; "...kujira...gorilla...", he uttered. As was a growing trend among the judai no shonen, He combined the words.   
___"'Go'...'Jira'.......'Gojira'."  
___LITTLE did Shindo know that the creature he christened 'Gojira' would, for a time, be his benifactor. That, as a result of Gojira's timely intervention in saving the 'Lagos Garrison', Mr.Shindo Yasuki would capitalize on his newly restored life and became the head of the financial empire known as The Taio Group...a cluster of independently wealthy Japanese individuals who have dedicated their vast resources to the study of dinosaurs, to the life sciences, to the growth of Japan as a nation and as group willing to help in a time when Japan suffers terrible, Monstrous crisis.   
___MR.Shindo would become owner of Dino-World, a family oriented amusement park franchise that rivalled that of Diznay! His study of dinosaurs became a hobbie of love.   
___He kept his personal saviour(in the heroic sence) a secret known only to the surviving members of his garrison. Thus no records of Gojira's existance are known, except for Shindo's private stash of black & white photos, also a secret.  
___IN panic, the leaders of the American assalt troops ordered an open fire on the behemoth poised challengingly before them. But there bullets were only minor stings to Gojira's tuff old hide. The few bazooka handelers fired away as well, but do to Gojira's cunning and unexpected speed of movement, the armor piercing shells would fly harmlessly past the wiley dinosaur. It didn't help the these men were SCARED out of their minds and quivering with fear. So either way, Gojira's charge toward the troops went unimpeded. With roars of rage and elephant like screachs of warning, the gargantuan monster of a by-gone day took manacing steps toward the American troops, who hurriedly retreated while occassionaly pausing to take rifle and machine shots at thier amuck pursuer.  
___IN THE insanity of the situation, the Japanese soldiers, while watching the fleeing Americans, failed to notice that Gojira was NOT lunging down to bite at or chew up his intended quarry. He, instead was STEPPING on the running soldiers or SWATTING the ones who ran off to his sides with his thick, powerful tail! Others would be crushed by nearby falling trees that had been body slammed by the berserk dinosaurs body. These manuvers were planned by what Shindo would come to believe to be a Non-carnivorous beast with teeth appearently capeable of rending a man's flesh to cud! Yet, Shindo would later remember NOT seeing any such carnage.   
___COULD IT be that the dinosaurs of the possibely million yrs long existance of Earth were infact herbovors?? Shindo would later here more evidance to suport this non-carniverous speculation some 30+ yrs from now, when he would read an artical pointing out that the soon to be nick-named 'T-Rex' could not eat flesh as the roots of thier admittedly sharp teeth were not "designed" to support such ruff eating habits!   
___With only 12 or 15 men left alive, the terrified, screaming soldiers burst out into the open beach. They turned at the waters edge as a gigantic, angery terror thundered out after them...slowing to a halt only to take in the situation on HIS beach. Still firing there guns, the G.I.s were in total disarray and were scattered loosely about the rocks, hiding on either side of the clearing.  
___THE RADIO-Man had sence enough to contact his ship and, as Maj.Shindo ordered his stunned garrison to stay back out of sight of the Americans, the powerful lead destroyer opened fire with its most foward guns.   
___FOR the first time ever, Gojira was humbled by the EXPLOSIVE thunder of a new and powerful advesary. It spat fire from a distance like the long dead fire mountains he barely remembered of ages past. Except he could see his new attacker floating off in the distance. Gojira roared back at the louder, metalic challenger, but a moment later was struck full force by the unseen strike of his new enemies claws. His mighty roars were changed to wails of excrutiatin pain and dismay. And, dispite the fact that he was to far away to answer the challenger with a claw stike or a foot pounce of his own, the dinosaur continued to roar in defience...HE was KING here! And no ussurpers would prevail!  
___BUT, as Shindo and his men watched rather sadly, their would be savior fell...and the guns went silent.  
___SLOWLY the American soldiers, their commander having been trampeled to death, took cautious steps toward the anachronism fallen prone before them....Thier mistake.   
___GOJIRA WAS SUDDENLY MOVING with a startling speed that his heavey bulk previously concealed as the angry beast rose up emitting a Roar of vengence and fury. He swatted men with his tail, effectively braking spines and neck joints! He took swift, ponderous steps foward, and with some degree of sadistic pleasure STOMPED the remaining men into the dirt, muffeling there final screams. Then Gojira bellowed in defiance one last time at the presumtuous dull grey creature lingering out to sea and with out further comment turned back to HIS jungle home, leaving the Lagos Garrison in stunned silence. He groaned mornfully as he went.  
___LIMPING, painfully, Gojira staggered back to the clearing where he first dared the little green pests.   
___THE LAGOS Garrison followed cautiously behind. They watched with mixxed emotions as thier mighty hero collapsed in agony on its right side, heaving its chest with laboured breaths as blood poored thickly from open wounds. It's wide, taloned feet seem to quiver in throws of lingering death...  
___AMAZINGLY, as more of the little pests worked quietly and cautiously around his dying form, Gojira lived for 11 more days. During that time, the thankful men attemped to feed him with shrubs and bits of meat they had hunted down in the jungle, but the weezing creature would not eat. Lagos Garrison made use the Americans transmitter to call for recue.  
___MEANWHILE, the Americans, keeping this island secret due to a future testing schedule, came to collect thier dead. Believing the Japanese holdouts to be killed as well by the rampaging dinosaur, they did not bother to closely inspect Lagos Island (The commander of this small fleet ordered that SEVERAL bizarre events remain secret: such as the flyby of a strange, high-speed U.F.O., the strange death of thier fallen comrads and of course, the appearence of the living dino' who caused those deaths. Except for one luetenant's slip of the tung, events on Lagos were lost in antiqity).   
___BEFORE leaving, Shindo gave thanks to the saviour of his troops...of his LIFE. As he honoured Gojira with praise and thanks, he had the overwhelming sence that he and the dying beast were connecting on some basic level he could not define...  
___This connection would finally come to a cessation when, in 1992, Godzilla and Shindo would exchange a meaningful gaze that spoke volumes of praise and thanks... Tears were shed by the Major & most of his Garrison as they left for the rescueboat. ___Alone, now...Gojira struggled to breath as his blood began to leak into his own heart. His beastial mind percieved new noises...Had the little grey things that tried to feed him come back? Or was it HER..?   
___Confused, Gojira tried to focus his huge, cruel eyes to see if SHE had returned from the spawning...It was no use, though. The world..., HIS world, had grown dark. ___BUT WHO among the warring factions would suspect that the dying leviathan would come back to plague the coastally located countries of the upper south pacific. Who could know that as time passed, MORE catastrophy would befall the the now peaceful people of modern CURSED Japan...in the hydrogen mutated form of none other than GOJIRA!  
___And trough terrible years & and often prosperous years, Godzilla would return to first destructively establish new territory for HIS desires...and in the last 15 yrs of the 20th Century, to PROTECT that territory from invaders of unique and unimaginal powers.  
___But HE is Gojira: King of the Monsters!*  
  
___MINUS chap: 3-'Saegusa'*  
___GODZILLA IS DEAD.  
___Miki Saegusa missed the raport she shared with him.   
___At first she only felt half-sensations as a result of her more natural psychic talent of reading plant thoughts through what was known as 'channeling'.   
___In her childhood, Miki would often talk to house plants. That seemed ok to her parents and most kids make up friendly chat with imaginary friends, anyway. And the Saegusa family were plant lovers, often entering prize-worthy Sakura flowers in local competitions.   
___Occassionaly they would hear about telegraph vines being recorded as communicating with other vines miles away among other amazing stories...but what was strange about Miki was that at several flower compititions in a row, she would often tell Papa-san & Mama-san about the unusual things she heard from the plants on display. This had seemed a bit odd but there seemed no real harm in it...  
___UNTIL Miki predicted in front of several judges in graphic detail that certain pollutants a girl her age shouldn't know about would wipe out a species of plant indigenous only to one Japan island...and it Happened!   
___From that point on Miki Saegusa was given special treatment she really didn't care for. It caused her to become sullen and introverted. She often had trouble keeping friends outside of the Mental Science Exploitation Center (and later-on its sub-division, the J.P.C.) she attended at her parents insistant promptings. This action on thier part showed their fear of her, whether they intended it or not. And it caused her to withdraw further to the point of being shy around new people.  
___By 17 years of age, her power had become highly developed enough for her to help with younger children who started out at the Japan Psyonics Center same way she did at the M.S.E.C.; She was paid a nice salery and was often tapped to use her powers in mildly unusual situations.  
___All this would change with the return of Gojira.   
___LIKE MANY many of the Nipponese populace, Miki was fully aware of the history of Godzilla(as the Americans called him-not to mention many Japanese as well) and his rain of terror back in '54 and more recently his stupifying return in 1984...or was that '85...?  
___IF anyone were to comment about anything bad Miki was at, it would be about her habit of forgetting dates and times. She managed to get by like most people with the same habit. She was an 'A' student, after all. And she had very good friends withIN the institute at least.  
___One such friend was Asuka Okichi. A distractingly attractive women who also possesed psychic powers, she could read peoples minds to a limited degree and could even 'PUSH' them...BUT ASUKA was wise as well, as she NEVER used her powers except for experimental & instructional purposes.  
___Channeling plant thoughts was also among Asuka's many talents...but Miki, a bit in the thin side and having Mama-san's dreaded family trait of big ears was both envious of & impressed by Asuka's natural beauty, good taste in clothes and warm open personallity. Asuka often told Miki that the teen had an inner beauty that would soon show outwardly when she wasn't even trying.  
___IN 1985(or was it 4?)Godzilla had been thought killed when lured into Oshima Island's Mnt. Mihara. The long range cameras, sound recorders and the weather satellites drifting in stationary orbit high above Japan confirmed his struggle as he sank into the hot molten lava of the reactivated volcano, writhing and thrashing about as he immited a last high pitch squeal of agony. ___Surely the lava had anihilated the seemingly indestructable creature. Even after his miraculous return to life a day earlier(thanks to the 'accidental' launching of a nuclear missle from a HIGHLY illegal Soviet orbiting platform, and it's subsequent detonation at a harmless distance in the stratospher), the giant monster MUST have died for good in the hellish depths of Mihara.  
___So why, in 1991 did the children at the institute ALL share the same dream/vision...one of a terrible lizard breathly blue-white fire? An alarming coincidence!  
___The J.P.C. alerted the Priminister of Japan, whom inturn called in the National Land Unit which turned the matter over to its special division, the Disaster Research Council-Godzilla Unit and Japan went to alert status yet again. And why shouldn't it? Godzilla was thought permenantly dead before.  
___IN 1954, Godzilla was seen struggeling to escape being vaporized as he reared his massive head above water and let out a last defiant roar, even as his entire body disintergrated beneath him. But soon, as specially built under water cameras(high-tech for the 1950ies)hanging off the mostly unoccupied port-side of the diving-ship confirmed, the writhing behemoth lay to one side and allowed itself to be reduced to nothingness...Or had it?  
___There are various scientist and dinosaur autorities who agree that Tokyo Bay was devoid of life for weeks after Dr.Daisuke Sarizawa (who nobely sacrificed his own life to hide the terrible secret of his Oxygen Destroyer) unleashed the killing invention on Godzilla.  
___BUT others, including the eminant philanthropist Yasuki Shindo, also believe that it was possible that the torential rage of rising bubbles caused by the infamous Oxygen Destroyer may have inadvertantly 'pushed' a small, un-noticeable piece of Godzilla's skin or cells far enough away to get caught in a nearby current...This G-flesh may have drifted along with its surviving super healing powers intact and over the length of 30 yrs, may have literally regrown itself back to what Godzilla appeared as in late 1984! Shindo, considered an autority on dinosaurs, stated in and interview that he believed: A)sea life probably DID eat this G-flesh BUT the fragment in question escaped unharmed in the digestive tracks of said sea-life because of it's healing abilities. This even may have happened many times over or B)that the G-flesh sample somehow emitted a radioactive pulse or elctromagnetic field that caused natural predators to avoid it like the plague (Ironically, Shindo, among others including Miki herself, would later discover Godzilla's TRUE origen!). It would only take one escaped sample to allow 'G' to live again.  
__Miki's life would be forever changed when, while honouring Asuka's request to listen to a Rose plant raised by Erica Shiragami, the 5yrs late-daughter of the famous geneticist Dr.Shiragami, she would fail to hear any thoughts of the plant at all. Miki wondered why He wanted to know the thoughts of this plant, but kept her curiousity to herself so as not to appear rude. BUT, as She and Asuka said their goodbyes to the disappointed scientist, Miki destinclty heard someone call Asuka's name as if to greet an old freind. It was later determined that the voice was that of Erica Shiragami!   
___Unbeknownst to friends and associates, the geneticist was Mad with depression, believing his child would be lost forever. His daughter is dead and buried, yet Shiragami would not except it...So he played God and spliced the genes of Godzilla found in the wreckage of Tokyo City with a genetic sample of his child and inserted them both into a rose-petal gene taken from the VERY plant that his daughter nutured from a seedling.   
___This mad plan to revive some aspect of the dead Erica lead to the first battle with a formidable foe for Godzilla. Ironically, he would prove himself King of the Monsters by defeating an aspect of his self!  
___Miki Saegusa would later discover that the godly character of Norse Mythology that Dr.Shiragami named Biollante after was in fact a figment of his tainted imaginings and NO such mythical figure existed in any legends. But, before hand, she began to sence that Erica's conciousness, or perhaps, her essence from being around the original rose plant she loved so much DID IN FACT reside with in the monstrouse bulk of Biollante. This was confirmed as, before the eyes of thousands of onlookers, including Asuka, her future spouse Kiroshima, Shiragami and Miki as well, a colorful appearition of Erica's face shown clearly in the disapating polin-like particles of the disintergrating Biollante as they rose in a swirling collum into space.  
___The smile of satisfaction and thankfulness on the ghost image's face left everyone with an overwhelming sence of wellbeing that no one could put into words.   
___THE UNUSAUL events and the exposure to the mental impulses emminating from Boillante had an interesting side effect to 17yr old Miki's psychic powers...She found she could not only sence when Godzilla was coming, but She also channeled his emotions as well. When the young girl and Asuka were watching Godzilla from a sea-based helo-pad located at Kansai International Contruction Base, on a whim, Miki tried to mentally 'PUSH' the approaching leviathen to turn in a new direction away from the coastal city.  
___IT worked better then young channeler had planned, for, as Godzilla stood waist deep in the ocean not 200+ feet away from the helo-pad, He and Miki shared a moment of indescribable commonality...as if her exposure to Biollante had attuned Miki to Godzilla's mental frequency...allowing them to bond together on levels even Asuka Okichi could not comprehend and causing girl & monster to share feelings and emotions of a subliminal nature. All this while Godzilla made low, gutteral grunts, as if to comment interrogetively about it all.   
___THOUGH it was not well documented, onlookers might have caught a brief flash of light arching up Godzilla's well dorsalled back. Not like the glow his floppy dorsal eat-sink plates emit just before he unleashes a nuclear blast from his mutated radioactive bowls...more like a physical manifestion of of the psychic change that occured within him as it traveled along his nigh-indestructable vertibrate and ended in his brain.   
___GODZILLA's new 'soul-mate', reacted differently as she gave a final 'PUSH' to turn the grunting behemoth in a new and less threatening direction...She Fainted.   
___ONE YEAR later, Miki Saegusa was now one of the Psyonic Center's leading people. Her ability to channel Godzilla's presence had increased and not a day would pass when she wouldn't feel the calmness he felt when living below water for extended periods of time. As Godzilla often felt confident in his supremacy over his domain, so did the young psychic feel confidendence in herself. Miki even had made peace with her parents. And, as a good friend (Now Mrs.Asuka Kiroshima & living in Mass. U.S.A.) had predicted, Miki(now age 18) came into her own as a socially popular young lady.  
___Though to busy to date often, she prefered her proffessional life anyway as it was often rewarding. She had become an important factor in the continual research done on Godzilla and the technological advances that sprange off from it. She had a personal theory that the world would become a different place in the next hundred plus yrs, thanks to the VERY existance of Godzilla.   
___True, many ANTI-Godzilla weapons were spawned from her part in this research. But reguardless of the subliminal bond she and Godzilla share, it is nessesary to be prepared for any G-activity. Japan had enough destruction in her long existance, and it was important to protect her and the WORLD from the harm Godzilla can bring...EVEN if it meant his Death...  
  
NEXT! Minus chap:2-'Villains, Monsters, Robots! Oh, My!' 


End file.
